Steve has an isosceles triangle with base 8 inches and height 10 inches. He wants to cut it into eight pieces that have equal areas, as shown below. To the nearest hundredth of an inch what is the number of inches in the greatest perimeter among the eight pieces? [asy]
size(150);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
draw((0,0)--(8,0));
for(int i = 0; i < 9; ++i){
draw((4,10)--(i,0));
}
draw((0,-0.5)--(8,-0.5),Bars(5));
label("$8''$",(0,-0.5)--(8,-0.5),S);
[/asy]
Solution: To make the $8$ triangles have the same area, the base must be divided into $8$ segments of length $1$ inch each.  Define points $A$, $B_0$, $B_1$, $B_2$, $B_3$, and $B_4$ as in the figure.  For $0\leq k\leq 3$, the perimeter $P(k)$ of triangle $A B_k B_{k+1}$ in inches is \[
P(k)=1+\sqrt{10^2+k^2}+\sqrt{10^2+(k+1)^2},
\]where each distance $A B_k$ is calculated by applying the Pythagorean theorem to right triangle $A B_0 B_k$.  Since $P(k)$ increases as $k$ increases, its largest value is $P(3)=1+\sqrt{100+3^2}+\sqrt{100+4^2}$, which to the nearest hundredth is $\boxed{22.21}$ inches.  [asy]
size(200);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10));
draw((0,0)--(8,0));
for(int i = 0; i < 9; ++i){
draw((4,10)--(i,0));
if(i>=4)

label("$B_"+string(i-4)+"$",(i,0),S);
}
label("$A$",(4,10),N);
[/asy]